Already Home
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Bridgette and Geoff never really understood why so many people struggled with long distance relationships, until their TV career ended and they had to fight for everything they love. Songfic.


**Already Home.**

**Summary:**** Bridgette and Geoff never really understood why so many people struggled with long distance relationships, until their TV career ended and they had to fight for everything they love.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Total Drama, never have, never will.**

**A Note:**** It's been another long few months since I last posted something on here, well that will change with this.**

**It's just a little song-fic, something I needed to get out of my system. My boyfriend flew out to New York about a week for about a month, I know it's not that long, but it's just scary, we've never been this far apart and now we are millions of miles apart. Considering we are graduating from university soon and will be moving away from each other again, this is a horrible reality to accept.**

**Anyway, I'll stop moaning and let you read this, I hope you all enjoy this; it's been a while since I wrote something that really touched my heart like this.**

* * *

><p>"But then after the homeless guy got chased off the subway, he ran right into like, I dunno, ten cops on their doughnut break, it was hilarious, Bridge! You had to be there".<p>

"I'm sure it was funny".

There was a silence on the phone, after their fame on Total Drama; things had been pretty quiet for Bridgette and Geoff. Now both of them were twenty-something and getting ready to build a future for themselves, a big issue with that however was the fact they lived in two different countries, only Canada and North America to be exact.

Bridgette lived in Vancouver with her family, however in all the excitement of Total Drama, Geoff's family upped and moved to New York, since the very start of Total Drama Island, Geoff's family had gained attention and enjoyed the backseat of Geoff's fame, so much they wanted to move out of their small town in Ontario to the Big Apple. It was great at first, the city that never sleeps would have been something that only Geoff could dream about cracking, however after the excitement wore off, the party boy wished he was back in his small old town, where he's parties were what all the young people could talk about. Everything was just a little too big here.

Another thing he missed of course was being so close to Bridgette, they had spoken about moving in several times, however to their disappointment, no places really came up and they couldn't settle on a place to live in.

As much as Geoff wanted to move in with his surfer babe girlfriend, he had to face the facts. He had blown every single dollar he earned on Total Drama on huge extravagant parties; needless to say The Great Gatsby would have been jealous. He assumed he would live in the limelight just a little longer but sadly once he was off the show, no one wanted anything to do with him. TV appearances had dried up; there were no more interviews. Geoff was a nobody now.

Since the big move, his family had been lenient to give him money, they wanted him to try and live for himself, which was hard, if he wanted to visit Bridgette it would be a five hour plane journey, something that wasn't cheap, He would happily be able to afford it but there was the fact he didn't have a job and also having to be an adult now, and pay his way with his family.

It was a subject that Geoff hated talking about, that he was aware of, Bridgette had saved up quite a bit of money in a trust fund. She could easily afford to move out right away, and pay five months solid rent, she didn't have to worry, however the weight that Geoff was pulling was about 25% at the moment.

Breaking the silence, Geoff cleared his throat and started to speak again.

"So you should come and visit again soon, my folks would be happy to see you again," He said enthusiastically down the phone.

"Maybe" Bridgette said, "Or you could come to visit me? No offence but once you've done the Empire State building, you've done it a thousand times".

Geoff bit his lip, it was kind of true. Bridgette had mainly been the one flying to and from Canada to New York. He could tell she was getting tired of it; the first time she came to visit it was amazing, they cuddled in Central Park, they ice skated in Rockefeller Centre and they stood right in the middle of Time Square, locked in one of their infamous making out sessions.

But while Bridgette could afford to fly to and from, Geoff couldn't, he constantly had to make excuses, but there were only so many that he could actually get away with.

"Maybe this time you could come to Vancouver?" Bridgette continued, "It's great at this time of the year, the beaches are hot and the waves are huge at this time of the year, you'd love it".

Geoff swallowed hard, "Sounds great" He sighed.

Bridgette's heart sank, she was tired of having to pack three weeks worth of clothes, fly to New York, fly back and carry on working and saving money for her next flight out there, why couldn't Geoff make the effort once and a while and come out to see her. It's not like where she lived was boring. But yet it wasn't the excitement of New York.

However, she was hoping that she had found the solution, something that would help the pair finally reunite for definite, Bridgette had been house-hunting for an apartment, somewhere cheap where they could call their own, no more of this to-ing and fro-ing for Bridgette. They would see each other every day.

She was just hoping that Geoff was as willing as she was.

She plucked up the courage and took a deep breath, "So, I was looking through the paper the other day…and I think I've found the answer to our problem here".

Geoff frowned, "We have a problem?"

"Yes! We're miles apart Geoff" Bridgette explained, "It's not so easy to keep travelling out to see you all the time, we need to be based somewhere…permanent, together…I've found a really nice apartment".

Geoff's heart was fluttering with nerves, 'here it comes' he thought, the build-up to their argument, their tenth this month.

"It's in Vancouver" Bridgette carried on, "Fairly close to my folks actually, I talked to them about it and they said it was a good idea, but that we have to take sole responsibility for it, like paying rent and bills and everything".

"Yeah" Geoff mumbled nervously.

"And the estate agents want a months rent up front before we move in, I think that's a pretty good deal, I mean we both have the money for-."

"What if I can't afford it?"

Bridgette was cut off, she listening to Geoff's few words and closed her eyes with a deep breath, "What do you mean you can't afford it? We have the Total Drama royalties, right?"

Geoff bit his lip; he had started and needed to finish.

"It's gone, Bridge" He whispered, "I'm so sorry".

A painful sigh escaped Bridgette's mouth, "Well…that's the end of that then".

"Babe…" Geoff mumbled, "I love you, I really want to move in with you but…I can't afford it, I have no money, my family has no money after the move…This is going to have to wait".

"Clearly" Bridgette's reply was short and blunt.

Geoff sighed, this killed him. This pain was unbearable, the few days that they would spend together in the past was always short lived, and he would die to get the chance to move in with his girl. But too much had gotten in the way of the two, it was just life, it didn't mean that he didn't care at all. He was at a loss without her. She just didn't know it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You say love is what you put into it<strong>__**  
><strong>__**You say that I'm losing my will**__**  
><strong>__**Don't you know that you're all that I think about?**__**  
><strong>__**You make up a half of the whole**__**…**_

* * *

><p>"Can we wait?" Geoff asked after a few minutes of silence, "Can the apartment wait for us? Can we like pay half and then wait until next month? I can try and get a job with my dad?"<p>

"It's not that simple" Bridgette snapped, "Even if we were going to pay half then where would that come from? It's sounds like you haven't got a dollar to your name right now."

She didn't even have to say it, but from her tone alone Geoff could tell that she was seriously fed up from having to pay to travel to and from where he lived.

He didn't know what else to say, the phone went silent again, the only sounds being Geoff's sighs as he tried to wrack his brain for any bright idea that could help them.

But there was nothing, not even anything simple like online video calls or daily pictures of each other could help them now. They always knew that long distance was tough, and even the slightest hiccup could mess everything up; this was one of those time.

Geoff didn't have the chance to speak again when Bridgette's voice rang out down the phone.

"It's no use, Geoff" She mumbled, "This is going nowhere".

"Wait…What do you mean".

"I mean" Bridgette softened her tone, "I mean…we're not working out anymore, this distance isn't helping at all, I'm fed up for having to be the one who pays for gas money to the airport, paying for flights, and then doing that all over again on the way home, sure it's great saying you for a few days, it makes the travelling so much more bearable…but not when I'm the only one pulling my weight here".

"I'm trying" Geoff tried to defend himself, "I'm trying really hard, Bridge, you know I'm not too good with money-."

"If you wanted to be with me then you would have tried to save up at least a little".

Those words cut into Geoff, he swallowed hard, trying desperately to think of something that would salvage any part of this conversation, and their relationship.

"Bridge" He whispered, his voice quiet and hurt, "I love you so much, this distance kills me, you know that, yeah I've been stupid with money, but you're my girlfriend, can we just forget this…Maybe you could come to New York and-."

Geoff halted immediately, and he knew he had made a big mistake when he heard Bridgette take a sharp intake of breath on the other end on the phone.

"I am not coming to New York you can forget that until you learn that there are two sides of a relationship, pull your weight Geoff! I'm sick of this!" She snapped, fury fuelling her tone.

"I'm sorry" Geoff quickly stammered out, "I-I didn't mean it like that I meant…I just want to see you Bridge…"

"So I have to make the journey and the commitment to get to you, while you can sit on your ass acting like you miss me so much, if you missed me then why can't you get yourself over here". Bridgette cried out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo<strong>__**u say that it's hard to commit to it**__**  
><strong>__**You say that it's hard standing still…**_

* * *

><p>"It's not an act," Geoff muttered, hurt. "I love you so god damn much Bridge. I'd steal a freaking plane if it meant seeing you as soon as possible".<p>

"Your words are really big, Geoff" Bridgette said with a sigh, "Don't say things like that, especially because they are hurting me".

"It's the truth…y'know maybe I would steal a plane because that might me I go to prison but if I had the money I would be there in a heartbeat…you know that, you know whenever you come to see me I literally can't think about anything else until you're here, you mean that much to me, you are the only thing that's ever on my mind".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't you know that I spend all my nights<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home**_?

* * *

><p>There was another long silence, Geoff could hear Bridgette's heavy breathing on the other side of the phone, and then reluctantly her sobs.<p>

"I can't do this anymore…"She finally muttered.

"Don't say that Bridge" Geoff begged, "It'll be ok, babe. I'll find some money, I'll borrow from my brother, I'll get to Vancouver somehow".

"But how long will that be?" Bridgette cried, "I'm sick of this, Geoff. I miss you all the time, there's the constant pain when you're not here and the fact that I have to do the running around makes it so much worse, I need to be alone…I need to think about some things".

"Like what?"

"Like if I want to carry on hoping on empty promises my whole life" Bridgette sighed.

Geoff could feel his eyes tearing up, "I love you, Bridge" he said, a sob stifling in his throat, "Please, please don't do this to me".

"I'm so sorry" And with that, the phone went dead.

About 30 seconds passed, with Geoff just staring at his cell phone in disbelief that just happened, then with a swift angry motion he threw his phone at the wall with a loud snap.

He was shaking, he never felt so hurt and upset in his life, they were meant to be invincible, that's what people called them. Heck they had survived every antic on Total Drama; they survived the likes of Alejandro and Blaineley trying to ruin their relationship. They were solid as a rock, at least they were meant to be.

Geoff flopped down on his bed with a loud sigh, what was there to do now? In about five minutes he just managed to lose his girlfriend, his life.

There, he admitted it, Bridgette was his world, nothing less, she was perfect and he had ruined it, if only he just saved that $500 he got for his birthday, that was a good couple trips to and from Vancouver, if only he didn't throw that huge party and had to owe his Mother $70 for that antique lamp he broke. If only…

Geoff kept replying different scenarios in his head, each time wanting to kick himself for being so stupid. If only he had saved some money, none of this would be happening.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If only New York wasn't so far away<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I promise the city won't get in our way**__**  
><strong>__**When you're scared and alone,**__**  
><strong>__**Just know that I'm already home**__**…**_

* * *

><p>A good hour had passed with Geoff just lying on his bed, replying what happened over and over again in his head, Bridgette's words echoing in his ears.<p>

'_I can't do this anymore'._

He growled angrily and buried his face into his pillow, how could this have happened? It was only yesterday they were talking and laughing like they usually did.

It was the distance,that was the only thing to blame here. Yeah Geoff hadn't been great with money and that put some strain on their relationship, but if they lived next door and he had no money that wouldn't be a problem, Bridgette wasn't materialistic, she was the kind of girl that was happy as long as she was with her boyfriend, Geoff knew this.

Geoff ran his fingers through his hair and tugged at it slightly, trying desperately to string together a plan that meant he could see Bridgette as soon as possible and fix this as soon as possible.

He knew he couldn't borrow any money from his parents…that ship sailed a long time ago and after their dramatic move to the big city, they were pretty low on money themselves, so they were all encouraging their boys to become men and learn how a dollar is earned.

It was times like this Geoff wished he was rich, and won that money on Total Drama. Then he wouldn't have this problem

He was a washed up celebrity, the only way he could get money as soon as possible was to create some sort of bizarre sex scandal, but what good would that do if Bridgette saw in the papers the next day a headline that blurted 'TOTAL DRAMA STAR HAS THREE-WAY SEX WITH FOUR DIFFERENT GIRLS'.

Geoff wrinkled up his nose, 'Get that thought out of your head now!' He told himself, he wasn't even sure if three-way sex was possible.

Realising that his room was slowly making him go insane, he got up and put some shoes on, he needed to go for a walk somewhere and he knew the perfect place.

It was a short subway train away, but soon Geoff was walking through Central Park, it was an autumn afternoon and crisp red leaves were showered on the floor, Geoff kicked them up as he walked down the path way.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, on the whole journey he was thinking of different ways to get Bridgette back, but nothing could cross his mind, the only thing he knew was that he needed to find a way to get to Vancouver and fast.

He could always borrow his dad's car, but driving would take days. And he didn't have that kind of time, or he could just plead the pathetic case and beg his parents for money, but that was just a sure fire no, followed by a lecture on how money is a privilege, not a right.

He sighed, why was this so hard? If he could he'd be there in a heartbeat, but still he was here, wandering around Central Park like a lost chicken and she was in Vancouver, probably sobbing her heart out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I say that we're right in the heart of it<br>A love only we understand  
>I will bend every light in this city<br>And make sure they're shining on you**_

_**If only New York wasn't so far away  
>I promise the city won't get in our way<br>When you're scared and alone,  
>Just know that I'm already home…<strong>_

* * *

><p>He slumped down on an empty bench feeling depressed, Bridgette was his pearl, the perfect thing is his life, and in a second she was gone. The chances of his getting to Vancouver were now looking slim; Geoff was running out of option<p>

He could see couples wandering around the park, so wrapped in their own little world, that used to be him and Bridgette, their old make out session on Total Drama used to drive the other contestants mad, but he knew that in those precious moments it didn't matter who was judging them and who was watching. All that mattered was that they were together.

He needed that; he needed to re-create their own little world, their private space, just the two of them. And that was a house of their own, seeing each other every morning and that bliss they remembered from when they first got together.

He pulled out his phone, he wasn't sure what he was doing but he found himself sending a text to Bridgette, he knew that the chances of her reading this were pretty slim, but he knew he had to do something, even if it was just a text to let her know that he was still thinking of her.

'_I promise I will make things right'._

He sent the text, and leaned back onto the bench with a sigh, he hated this, texting and calling, there was just no meaning to it any more. He needed something more.

He wracked his brains, trying so hard to think of something that would help his cause. He tried to think of all the things that Bridgette liked.

"She likes…" Geoff murmured to himself, "She likes…Urgh! This is no good!"

He jumped up in frustration, he was so distressed by all this he couldn't even think of a simple thing, like what his girlfriend liked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When life takes its own course<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Sometimes we just don't get to choose**__**  
><strong>__**I'd rather be there next to you**__**  
><strong>__**Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me**__**  
><strong>__**Wait 'til I'm home…**_

* * *

><p>"Why is this so hard?" He cried out, getting some worrying looks from onlookers, "Why can't I just write all of my feelings down and show them to her?"<p>

The it clicked, the puzzle pieces finally came together, what if he sent her a love letter, telling her everything, it was sweet, different and she always loved those silly, soppy, romantic films.

With a squeak of relief, Geoff ran full speed to the nearest post office.

Once he got there he purchased some stationary, and a stamp that would ensure that the letter got to her as soon as possible, he sat down on a waiting chair, with a piece of paper resting on his leg.

He chewed nervously on a pen the receptionist had leant to him, he had no reason to muck up now, if he didn't like what he said he could cross it out and start again, he wasn't talking to her in person where he could accidentally say something stupid and not be able to take it back…this was all him now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All I have is this feeling inside of me<strong>__**  
><strong>__**The only thing I've ever known…**_

* * *

><p>It had been two days after everything had gone wrong for Bridgette and Geoff, she woke up the next morning feeling just as crap as she did the two mornings before, as always she checked her phone, she hadn't heard from Geoff since the argument, other than a garbled text saying he was going to make things right.<p>

She pulled on her dressing gown and walked downstairs, there in front of her door was a pink envelope, curious, she picked it up. It was addressed to her and it looked like someone's handwriting who was all too familiar.

It was Geoff's.

Trembling, she tore open the letter, it was a good couple of pages long, there was Geoff's handwriting front and back on all pages, parts had been scribbled and re-written. Taking a deep breath, she read it.

_Dear Bridgette,_

_Where do I begin? I've been such an idiot, I don't know what else do say, I'm not worthy of you right now, you have every interest of carrying on our relationship, you are the driving force here…While I'm just the broken down car struggling to keep up behind._

_Crap that sounded awful…What I'm really trying to say is that I love you so much, nothing will ever change that, you know that I'm awful with money…hopefully I will get better at that, but for now I'm stuck in stupid New York, feeling very sorry for myself that I am without my best girl in the world._

_I want to have a second chance with you; I promised you that I would make things right and I will, tomorrow I start working with my dad, I only get $5 an hour but it's something right? Every month I'm going to take my earnings and put 3 quarters of it into a savings account, and then give my parents full rights to look after it and refuse me to take money out of it, the other quarter will be used to do anything in my power to come and see you, maybe to buy a car so we can do some fancy road trips?_

_That's my plan, it's not the best thing in the world…but it's a starting point, I want to prove to you that I'm in this for the long haul. There's no one else that I need in my life, only you. Well, maybe my parents as well, but that's not the point, I need just you to be my girlfriend, my Schmoopy Schmoo. _

_I know it feels like nothing is happening now, but I want to be living with you in a few months time, and in that build up to then, if you'll still have me, I want you to know that I am always with you, even if I'm not with you in person, you have my heart, for always and ever._

_I hope you realise that._

_I love you so much baby._

_Geoff._

* * *

><p><em><strong>If only New York wasn't so far away<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I promise the city won't get in our way**__**  
><strong>__**When you're scared and alone,**__**  
><strong>__**Just know that I'm already home**__**…  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Bridgette lowered Geoff's note. Tears streaming down her face, that letter had made her laugh, feel warm inside, but mostly cry her heart out.<p>

Without hesitation she sprinted into her room and grabbed her cell phone and called Geoff's number, biting her lip nervously she counted the seconds until he finally picked up.

"Hello".

"Oh thank God" She sobbed as soon as she heard Geoff's voice on the phone. "Geoff it's me, I got your letter, I'm so so sorry, I've been such an idiot".

"No Bridgette" Geoff said, "I'm the idiot, I should have known that I was coasting along in this relationship, I wish I knew this sooner, but I promise, in a few months we will be together again, I'm not going anywhere…that is, if you'll have me".

Bridgette was crying harder than ever, "Of course I will, but…it still doesn't make the pain go away, when I wake up every morning without you, and all I have is a picture of you and your voice to listen to".

"I know…It's going to be hard babe" Geoff said, "But I'm willing to at least try for a little longer, and if you realise next week or next month that you can't do it, then…then I'll fight for you, we are end game".

"I know…I want to fight too" Bridgette said wiping tears away from her face, "I want this to work".

"So…are we ok now?" Geoff asked nervously.

"Of course" Bridgette said, a smile coming to her face.

Geoff chuckled, his plan had worked, he had never felt so happy after a few days of agonising pain, "I love you so much, never forget that, forget everyone else in this world, it's just us forever…ok".

Bridgette nodded, "Ok" she replied, her smile getting bigger.

"Just remember, I'm always with you, got that?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>If only New York wasn't so far away<strong>__**  
><strong>__**I will be there every step of the way**__**  
><strong>__**And when you're scared and alone,**__**  
><strong>__**Just know that I'm already home**__**  
><strong>__**Just know that I'm already home…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that took me a while to write, two drafts later and three weeks gone its finally done, I've really lost my touch, but still I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
